


【伊双子】angle

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 伊双子 - Freeform, 南北伊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Relationships: South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), Top:Rovino
Kudos: 1





	【伊双子】angle

【上】

「你付出生命守护的天堂，由我为你守卫。」

地狱新上任了一位魔王——罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。听说是由那位实力不亚于魔王却并不愿意当魔王的卡里埃多大人培养出来的。有些想要得到权利的恶魔在听到他需要奴仆时全部蜂拥而上投靠他，莱德拉斯也不例外。  
在投靠罗维诺的这几月，他们并没有被重用，因为罗维诺他根本不召唤他们。这次会议是这几个月以来他第一次召集他们，他们都在蠢蠢欲动，一个个努力展现自己的能力，期望得到这位魔王大人的另眼相待。  
大殿里吵吵嚷嚷，不像是开会议，更像是人间菜市场，那些恶魔们用尖锐的嗓音发表着自己的意见。  
"要我说魔王大人您那么强其他的两位魔王根本比不赢您！"秃头的男恶魔粗狂的嗓音实在是难听。  
"亲爱的你这是挑起魔王大人与其他大人的战争吗？"穿着暴露的女恶魔妖媚的声音听着就令人酥软。  
"呀亲爱的索菲利亚，你怎么又披着这幅难看的要死的皮囊出来啊，"小女孩天真的声音却说着恶毒的言语，"好恶心呀，呜呜呜安娜的眼睛被刺瞎啦！"  
"是吗？人家就是这样想的呢。"  
"臭婊子乱曲解老子的意思！大人请不要在意这个欠操的婊子的言语！"  
"哈哈哈哈哈打起来吧打起来吧！"  
身旁不停吵闹的声音让莱德拉斯心底一阵打鼓，他不知道罗维诺在想什么，为什么放任他们吵闹。不过即使这样，他也需要将得到的通知禀报罗维诺。  
“魔王大人。”   
莱德拉斯单膝跪在王座下方，头恭敬的低下，一只手掌张开放在胸口处，一只放在地上支撑身体——标准的臣服姿势。大殿昏暗的光线即使他抬头也看不清王座让那人的表情，更别提他不敢抬头。  
这位新上任的魔王脾气至今没人摸清楚，传闻最多的是他厌恶恶魔，他的恶魔仆人全部被他残暴杀死。这点很值得怀疑，因为从他进入城堡到现在他没有看见任何一位恶魔奴仆——就连最下等的打扫宫殿的恶魔也不存在。而且整座城堡除了光线昏暗外竟没有一丝像恶魔居住的地方。没有杀戮场，没有弥漫在鼻尖的血腥味，没有惊悚恐怖的惨叫——唯一能表明身份的大概就是随处可见的巨龙雕像。  
“安东尼奥大人邀您参与三天后在萨其尔城举办的会议。”   
“会议？”   
坐在王位上不停打着哈欠听着手下恶魔吹嘘自己能力的罗维诺在听到这件事后，停下了把玩手中镶嵌着棕色宝石的匕首的动作，眯起眼看向莱德拉斯，“关于什么的？”   
“攻打天堂。”   
来自魔王的威压让莱德拉斯冷汗直流，周边的恶魔也不好受，他们一直以为这不过就是一个侥幸登上王位的小孩子，所以才肆无忌惮的随意发表自己的意见，看来天真的是他们——能力的强大不分年龄。现在只希望这位魔王大人不是曾经的暴怒魔王那种残暴脾气。   
“攻打天堂？”   
罗维诺漂亮的蓝宝石色的眼眸里带上一丝趣味，他将匕首随手一抛，一只手撑着头，白皙修长的手指遮住了他此时的表情。他翘着腿，从王座上俯视着这群瑟瑟发抖的恶魔，"莱德拉斯，你和我一起去。"说完他又打了一个哈欠，这场毫无意义的会议还不如去照顾新出生的小龙有趣。他模模糊糊的想着，漫不经心的挥手让这群恶魔离开。  
被罗维诺匕首刺中地那个恶魔身上一下燃起火焰，他连惨叫都没发出便被烧尽。可这并没有引起莱德拉斯注目，他恭敬的低下头，弯着腰一点点退出了大殿。  
当他抬头时，他的背后被冷汗已经浸透了。他呼出一口气，刚要转身离开就发现大殿里的恶魔只剩下他活着出来，其他人都在踏出主殿们时被立足于周围的巨龙一下叼走，来不及反抗就被吞下肚——在那之前他们都以为那是雕像，谁能想到傲慢的巨龙竟会臣服于一位才上任年纪不大的恶魔。  
他压下心中的胆怯，尽量表现的沉着冷静，能让巨龙臣服也正代表着罗维诺的实力，他对于自己选择向罗维诺臣服感到庆幸，然后他就看见一只黄金巨龙迈着优雅的步伐朝他走来。   
他站在原地，尽量挺起胸膛，让自己显得没有那么胆怯——巨龙臣服强者蔑视弱者。  
"你就是莱德拉斯？"  
黄金巨龙上下打量了一下这个在他眼里弱小的吞下都嫌麻烦的家伙，真不知道罗维诺怎么会选择这种东西当做仆人，明明巨龙才是最好的选择！  
感受到眼前巨龙的不满，莱德拉斯越加小心的回答，"是的大人。"  
"很好，跟我走吧。希望你那瘦弱的和叉子一样的身体经受的起来自伟大的巨龙的训练。"黄金巨龙——格瑞瓦德嘲讽的说着，"当然，你要是现在求饶还来得及——毕竟你们这种恶魔不都是如此没骨气嘛。"  
莱德拉斯没开口，他明白这是罗维诺给他的第一个考验，如果他想成为罗维诺手下三大魔使之一就必须有足够的实力，而现在机会就摆在他的面前。  
"嘁，我看你能坚持多久。"格瑞瓦德不屑，这种开头嘴硬最后哭着求饶的家伙他见多了。

「好安静——」  
格瑞瓦德瘫在会议桌上，眼睛放空的盯着窗外。  
「黑漆漆的天空看着就讨厌死了，巨龙更喜欢翱翔于有软绵绵白云的青空，趴在散发着清香气味的嫩草地上打滚，而不是这硬邦邦的木头！」  
他泄愤一般抬起手想要拍桌子却又放下——哦他要是再拍碎一张会议桌莱德拉斯绝对会让他体验什么叫做管家的愤怒。  
「太讨厌了！」他在心底暗骂，「我可是地狱七魔王之一的罗维诺大人手下的坐骑！拍碎几张桌子怎么了？！怎么了！不许我吃恶魔就算了，连张桌子都不让我拍！还有没有龙权啊！我要去告状！」  
尤其在他看见抱着一垛文件向这里走来的莱戈拉斯时心里的不满达到了顶点——这家伙也不过就是一个有点能力的小恶魔，凭什么管我管的那么严！  
格瑞瓦德不开心的趴在桌上生闷气，装作没有看见莱德拉斯的样子。  
并没有看见格瑞瓦德抬头看了自己一眼又继续趴下的莱德拉斯从手上的文件堆里抽出一张契约单，拍拍格瑞瓦德金色的脑袋，"格瑞瓦德，你在发呆？罗维诺大人有事找你。"  
格瑞瓦德不耐烦的支起身体，"我没发呆，只不过是想到了你才来时的样子，瘦弱胆怯，废物一个。"  
"是吗？"莱德拉斯推推眼镜，并不在意格瑞瓦德的讽刺，谁能想到他居然能走到这一步，成为魔王手中的心腹之一，至今他还觉得不可思议。更让他觉得不可思议的事当年大殿里一直吵架的索菲利亚和安娜，她们居然是罗维诺座下两大魔使，混在恶魔里就是为了替罗维诺挑选称心的管家——地狱七魔王之一的毁灭魔王罗维诺居然很懒这件事他也是后来才明白的。  
"魔王大人只要做自己想做的事就好了，这些小事情自然不用魔王大人担心！"  
一想到最开始来时安娜说的话莱德拉斯就一阵无奈——这懒惰纯粹是你们宠出来的  
他把手中的文件放在桌上，手认真的在文件堆里翻找着什么。  
"你在找什么"？格瑞瓦德拿着契约单，有些好奇，到底是什么文件连莱德拉斯也没办法一下找到，毕竟莱德拉斯自从经过训练后，罗维诺便把城堡管理权给了他，可以说关于城堡每一个物品的放置莱德拉斯都知道。  
"资料，关于大天使费里西安诺的。"莱德拉斯停顿一下，"也许罗维诺大人会和他对战。"  
"哦他啊。"格瑞瓦德耸肩，"你找不到的。"  
他从桌上拿起一个苹果，咬了一口，还挺甜的。心情不错的他打算给莱德拉斯科普一下，"他的资料在第三次大战后被毁的干干净净，这大概是上帝的手笔。"  
"毁了？"莱德拉斯皱眉，他活的时间并不久，关于第三次大战了解的并不多，"为什么？"  
"大概是有什么见不得人的，"格瑞瓦德给随意猜测了一下，"我建议你从他哥哥——就是那个和罗维诺同名的天使下手，他的资料还在。"  
"同名？"  
"同名有什么值得惊讶的，地狱同名的多了去了。"  
"但这是和天使，难道——"  
"嘁想太多，地狱还有一名恶魔奥利弗和天使长亚瑟长得一样，除了瞳色和头发颜色，你能说他们之间有关系吗？再说了大天使马修·威廉姆斯不也和欺诈魔王阿尔弗雷德大人长得很像吗？你就是操心太多。"  
"但是——"   
"没有但是，将你的猜测放在心底。"格瑞瓦德压住他拿文件的手，在他耳边低声说道，竖起的龙眸里全是警告，"有些事，说出来就不好了，所以，嘘？"  
是吗？   
莱德拉斯没说话，他总觉得事情没那么简单，但暂时也没办法了，只好放弃思考这件事拿着找到的曾经的天使长罗维诺的资料跟着格瑞瓦德去会议室。  
"罗维诺大人！"  
格瑞瓦德欢快的踏入正殿，"您已经决定参与战争攻打天堂了吗！"  
他眼红天堂所处位置很久了，若是罗维诺参与攻打的话，那天堂一定会有属于他们的位置，到时候他就可以怂恿罗维诺住到那里——当然作为坐骑他肯定也是要待在上面的。  
「我软趴趴的白云，漂亮的青空！」

会议室里罗维诺正在和安东尼奥、基尔伯特还有阿尔弗雷德商量攻打时间，以及分配攻打地点。  
"安东尼奥你就负责西面，基尔伯特负责东面，你们引开防御，我直接从正面进攻。"罗维诺一只手撑在桌上，另一只手用指节敲打着桌面，"威廉姆斯交给阿尔弗雷德应付，柯克兰也许会参战……"  
"不他不会。"  
基尔伯特脚坐在椅子上，一只脚踩在椅子边缘，另一只脚随意摆放着，"对于天堂的毁灭，他乐见其成，只要我们不伤害到威廉姆斯他说不定还会帮我们，别忘了耶和华做了什么——"他嘲讽一笑，红眸里的讽刺快要溢出，他的阿西，就是这样被耶和华毁掉的，他一定要为他报仇。耶和华——！  
"注意你的情绪。"  
安东尼奥拍拍基尔伯特的肩膀，他当然明白基尔伯特的感受，若不是耶和华，他大哥也不会死。耶和华甚至将他们的存在全部抹去，不留一丝痕迹。  
"那瓦尔加斯谁应付？"  
阿尔弗雷德打断他们，"别忘了我要应付威廉姆斯，"说到这里他很明显的停顿了一下，"安东尼奥要拖住弗朗西斯，基尔伯特要带领其他恶魔偷袭，罗维诺你来？"  
"废话。"  
罗维诺再次敲了一下桌子，让另外二人注意力集中在这里，“之前那几个天使我们至少曾经打过，这个瓦尔加斯你们知道多少？”   
“别看我，我比你们出生的都迟。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，关于地狱天堂的那些烂账，他是一点也不知道。至于为什么要参加这什么乱七八糟的会议，纯粹是这个小伙太无聊，想找点事情做。魔生在世，总得干点有趣的事对吧。   
“之前我有和费里对战过，”基尔伯特有些难过，“他接受了耶和华的洗礼，抛弃了过去，成为了真正的战士。”   
"费里他…"安东尼奥叹息一声，"是一个很好的孩子。"  
"所以让他投降几率为0？"  
"没错，他是继承他哥哥意愿，所以肯定是天堂里最难缠的那类天使。"  
"嘁，这种死脑筋打起来最麻烦。"  
"罗维诺大人！"   
在会议进入僵局时一个欢快的声音打断了他们的对话——格瑞瓦德进来了。   
"您要攻打天堂了吗！"  
罗维诺和阿尔弗雷德对视一眼，从对方眼里看到了自己想要的信息——让皮糙肉厚不怕魔法攻击的巨龙先上，抵御天使的魔法攻击。  
"哟格瑞！"基尔伯特走上前勾住他的肩膀，"好久没一起喝一杯了，今晚去喝一杯？"  
"基尔！"格瑞瓦德听见这个声音就知道这是谁了——地狱七魔王之一，基尔伯特·贝什米特，也是他的酒友，而且金子很多！"走走走！你带金子了吗？赌一局！"  
"本大爷肯定带了！走！"  
一恶魔一龙勾肩搭背，还没喝酒就一副醉了的样子，简直忘了这还在会议。  
"这是会议吧。"   
阿尔弗雷德扯住直接想要去喝酒的一恶魔一龙的衣领，"你们该不会忘记了吧。"  
身后传来的声音明明还是和平时一样充满元气还有点吵但是这两个家伙莫名感受到了寒气。   
"没，没忘，本大爷怎么可能忘掉kesesesese！"  
罗维诺不管那三个家伙，把地图再次摊开，他的手指在上面滑动，"这里。"他手指落的地方位于天堂与地狱交界处，"想办法把瓦尔加斯引到这里。"  
"……结界压制？"安东尼奥一下明白，"你要用地狱的气息来压制他的实力？但你也会被压制。"  
"不会，"罗维诺肯定的说到，"我试过，不会被压制，大概和我用的能力有关。我要把他引进地狱，在地狱，天使的能力会被压制到极点，就算他没被引进去，只要把时间争取足够，天堂被破很容易。"  
"但他不一定会上钩，"阿尔弗雷德凑过来，"他肯定知道我们的目标是他，所以不会离开天堂。"  
"不，他会的。记得他有一个哥哥吗？"  
罗维诺将莱德拉斯递过来的文件放在桌上——大天使罗维诺的信息一览无遗，"伪装一名天使也许很麻烦，但如果他是杀戮天使，这就很简单了。"  
"尤其你们还长得一模一样。"  
阿尔弗雷德为罗维诺这个想法兴奋的举手赞同，"这简直太棒了！Let's do it！"

在地狱这群人讨论的热火朝天时，天堂的费里西安诺不自觉的打了一个冷颤。他的脚才伸进水池，却在那一瞬间感受到了彻骨的寒意。  
"怎么了？"海德薇莉疑惑，她伸手感受了一下水池的温暖——很温暖，暖意从指尖传达，直至心脏。  
"也许是有人在想你，毕竟喜欢你的人世还有许多关于你的传说，善良的希望天使~"  
"是吗，希望吧。"   
费里西安诺闭上眼将自己沉入水池，他额头上浮现出银色十字架，银色的光斑在水中若隐若现。  
虽然周围很安静，因为这里是禁地，没有上帝大人的允许没人能进来，但她还是谨慎的在周围布下屏罩。待做完这一切，她在手心汇聚起淡蓝色的火焰，小小的一丛，却散发着勃勃生机。  
她小心翼翼维持着它不让它熄灭，快步走到水池旁边，双腿跪下将火焰放入水池。水池中纯净透明的池水一瞬间变为蓝色，又渐渐变为透明。   
她跪在池边，闭上眼不停地念着咒语，身旁环绕的淡蓝色的光斑与水池中的银色光斑融合，一点点融入费里西安诺身体。  
随着光斑融入的越来越多，水池的水也越来越浑浊，血痕从费里西安诺身体上浮现，一道道差点致命的旧伤痕与新的伤痕交错，他的发尾也染上血红。  
海德薇莉的额头也冒出细密的汗珠，她的嘴唇变得苍白，脸色惨白，但是却依旧没有停下念咒语。  
越来越浓厚的魔法气息从水池中溢出，红色终于将它染红。鲜红色将费里西安诺吞没，却在下一秒像是受到了什么威胁，全数褪去。水池中的费里西安诺也睁开了眼——一片纯黑。  
海德薇莉吐出一口血，她用手随意擦去，看向已经从水池中出来的费里西安诺——他没被衣服遮住裸露出的皮肤上的血痕已经消失不见，周身的气息更加纯净，只是靠近他，便感觉十分的舒适，一切杂念都被抛开了。  
"好了？"   
"嗯，暂时压制住了。"  
费里西安诺将眼里的黑色隐去，温暖的栗色眼眸看向海德薇莉，微微一笑，"谢谢你啦伊丽莎白姐姐，不然我一个人肯定搞不定啦！"  
"谢什么，"海德薇莉撤去魔法罩，温和的看向费里西安诺，"长辈照顾小孩子不是正常的吗？好了别纠结了，快去正殿，我刚才似乎听到了大钟声。"  
"大钟？！"本来还想说些的费里西安诺立马向海德薇莉鞠了一个躬，张开翅膀朝着正殿飞去，"谢谢啦，我回来后给你带礼物！"  
海德薇莉站在原地，看着费里西安诺的背影，恍然间她似乎看见了罗维诺的身影。  
"加油吧，费里西。"

当费里西安诺赶到大殿时，其他天使已经分配好任务正在离开，他们冲费里西安诺打招呼，"费里，路德维希站在大殿门口等你呢！"  
"ve？！！"  
"哈哈费里你来迟啦！刚才你不在路德维希脸都黑了！"  
"呜完了完了！"  
其他天使故意欺负着费里西安诺，而费里西安诺也如他们所愿露出要哭的表情。  
"嘛，别担心啦！他们逗你的呢！"  
两名女天使捂着嘴偷笑，"费里还是和小时候一样容易哭啦~"  
"喂喂！我可是很信任你们才信你们的唷！这样很不好的！"  
费里西安诺假装自己很生气不开心的鼓着嘴，却在下一秒笑出声，"大家！"他朝着飞向前方即将开战地方的天使们大叫，"无论如何都一定要活着回来啊！"  
"噗嗤，"他们朝费里西安诺挥挥手，"知道啦，我们会的！"  
费里西安诺站在原地看着他们的背影越飞越远——他们也许再也无法回来，鲜活的笑容也将永远消散于空中，只有刻在纪念碑上的短短一个名字记载他们。  
"所以说…我讨厌战争啊……"  
他转身，朝着正殿门口走去——即使讨厌，他也将踏上战场。  
哥哥献出生命守护的地方，我绝不允许被恶魔玷污。  
大殿门口，一名熟悉天使在那里等他——他的好友，路德维希·贝什米特。  
"你来了。"  
路德维希拍拍走到自己身旁的费里西安诺，"他在里面等你，我先去右侧的圣殿了。"  
"路德！"费里西安诺突然伸手抱了一下路德维希，是告别也是祝福，也许这次分别便是永远的分别，他为这位好友祈祷。  
"我明白的。"  
路德维希回抱了一下费里西安诺，随即他们都放开手，"这次没有我在身边保护你，给我正经起来，好好活下去。"  
"活着回来——"  
"你也是。"  
他们的拳头碰在一起，眼神中是对对方的信任，也是祝福——我们会活下去的，我们会赢的。  
"好了，再见费里西，我该走了。"  
路德维希笑了一下，他转身离去。  
费里西安诺握紧双拳又放下，他推开正殿大门，"大人。"

罗维诺站在格瑞瓦德背上，那些低等恶魔全都跪在地上等候他发号施令。他们激动的颤抖着，三头犬趴在地上喘息着，恶臭的唾液不停的从他舌尖滴下。  
拿着人头骨做的权杖的女恶魔痴迷的用指尖不停地轻点着头骨上的红色宝石——她已经迫不及待想要用天使的头骨制作权杖了，噢他们的翅膀也不错，啊真是难以取舍呢~  
有些恶魔嘴里还不停地嚼动着——他们原是暴食的手下，后来暴食死亡转投入绝望魔王手下，参战就是为了吃一次天使。  
"不用我多说，你们应该知道怎么做吧？"   
他的眼睛扫过这些恶魔，蓝宝石般的眼眸望过来时的威压让人喘不过气  
"我不喜欢愚蠢的家伙，所以——"  
他抬手在空中张开又收缩，做出一个捏的手势，将一个站在队伍末端，想要逃跑的家伙捏死。  
恶魔的队伍骚动了一下，随即爆发出巨大的欢呼声，恶魔死亡时的气息刺激的他们更加兴奋，他们已经迫不及待的想要攻打天堂，将那些天使踩在脚下践踏。  
"很好，那么走吧。"  
罗维诺满意的收回视线，他从格瑞瓦德身上跳下，身后的黑色翅膀张开，像一张巨大的网一般挡住了血红色的月亮。黑色魔法元素围绕他身边散开，它们在他身边高速转动着，不停的从空中吸收着更多的暗元素。  
他带领身后数不清的恶魔和恶魂朝着天堂飞去，即使在天空飞翔，他的黑色发丝却一点未被风吹动。他的蓝色眼眸里染上一丝血色，骨子里的嗜血让他兴奋。  
血红色的月亮爬上天空中间，风里吹来的是战争的血腥味。来自地狱的腐败味渐渐靠近，站在天堂四个大门守护着这里的天使握紧了手中的武器，盯着那黑压压越来越近的云层——恶魔们来了。  
费里西安诺站在天堂正中的入口处，恶魔们嘶哑难听的吼叫围绕在周围。他们尖叫着，恶意不停地向守护着天堂的天使涌来。黑色恶魂所构成的黑雾不停地撞击着守护罩，发出一阵又一阵被消灭的白光，可即使前面的被消灭，后面的依旧扑上来。  
天使们并没有动手——这些打头阵的全部都是不入流的恶魔，他们需要保存体力与后面来的恶魔对战。他们全部握紧自己手中的圣剑，脸上全部是坚毅的神情——他们身后守护的不是天堂，而是和平！即使战死，也是极上的荣耀。  
"若我们失败，孩子们的脸上的笑容将被恐惧痛苦替代，世间不会再有欢笑，幸福，快乐，只会有痛苦，绝望，恐惧。所以，"费里西安诺深吸一口气，手中拿着的权杖一下插入地板，蓝色的魔法阵大开，瞬间包围整个天堂，那些游离在天堂守护罩外的恶魂全部被消灭。  
金色的花纹覆盖于费里西安诺拿着权杖的手，占据他的半边脸庞，他的蜜色眼眸被金色填满，额头上的银色十字架也变为金色十字架。随即金色花纹又融入他的皮肤，只留下一个金色十字架。他将权杖举起，"我们必须赢！即使我们背上被诅咒的命运，手上沾满献血，灵魂被黑暗腐蚀，我们也要为了我们守护的这一切而战！我们不再是天使，我们成为战士，守护和平！"  
他的话语刚落，权杖便化为一道湛蓝色的光芒，将所有的天使覆盖，治愈他们身上的伤，让他们的能力上升。  
"为了世间的笑容，幸福，快乐！为了孩子们能露出甜美的笑容，为了人们能幸福大笑，为了所爱的人能幸福的生活下去！我们为了这一切而战！"  
费里西安诺抬起手，一把被橘红色火焰缠绕着的弓出现在他的手里，他对着那群恶魔，拉开了弓。金色的魔法光芒环绕在他的身边，汇聚到他的手里，构成三发白色尾羽的箭。他松开手，箭带着耀眼的光芒射出，顷刻间，恶魔全被消灭。  
他张开羽翼飞在空中，俯视着战场，等待着魔王的到来。

罗维诺赶到天堂门口时便看到这样的场景——六翼大天使白色的羽翼张开，他箭所到之地，恶魔全部被消灭。当他转过身居高临下的看他们时，他的棕金色眼里只有冷意，毫无温暖。他额头上的金色圣十字架表明了他的身份——杀戮天使费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。  
他们站在空中对视，打量着对方，身后是严阵以待的恶魔与天使，战争的号角已被吹响，我们将旗帜扬起，抽出自己手中的剑，为了各自信仰而战。  
随着罗维诺与费里西安诺开战手势的举起，尖叫，怒吼，全部响起，第四次天堂与地狱之战，开战！

【中】

「我们是战士，我们抛弃一切，为了我们的信仰而战，即使敌人是我们的爱人，我们也会将剑刺入他们心脏，胜利终将属于我们！」

“这是我们的战场。”  
基尔伯特与安东尼奥伸出拳头碰了一下，对视笑着，眼里是对对方的信任，“我们肯定会赢！”  
基尔伯特似以往般露出狂妄的笑容，而安东尼奥这一次并没有阻止他，“到时候可别输了。”  
“本大爷只会赢！我的战场没有失败！”  
“那就赢给我看！可别和.........”  
安东尼奥突然沉默，复而又像什么都没发生一样，拍着基尔伯特肩膀，“一举攻下他们！”  
红月已经爬上天空中心——战争已经开始。  
“走吧，开始了。”  
他们各自带领一群恶魔，背向而去。

“你去后方。”  
正在收拾上战场需要的物品手却一下被人压住，马修抬头，瞳孔一下缩小，他惊喜的小声尖叫出声，“亚瑟先生！”  
他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“您回来了？！太好了！”  
这个在失去弟弟，失去兄长后强迫自己长大的孩子在这一刻泣不成声，“太好了........”  
亚瑟抬手安抚的揉了一下这个孩子的头，“对不起让你担心了。”  
“只要您回来就好。”马修胡乱摇头，没有接受亚瑟的道歉，“您是要上战场吗？”  
“嗯，教训一下不听话的孩子。“  
“我明白了。那我去后方帮助医疗队。”  
“嗯。”  
“亚瑟先生！”   
看着亚瑟离开的身影马修突然叫出声，他带着期望的看着亚瑟，“您会带他会天堂吗？”  
“不会。”亚瑟说，“He never leaves us.”  
从未离开吗...?  
马修似乎明白了什么，他低下头一笑，紫罗兰般的眼里带上一丝释然。

“啊啊！好无聊啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上哀嚎——他无聊的直接变了一个椅子飘在空中。  
“怎么就没有人来找hero打架，是看不起hero吗！”  
他用手撑着头无聊的到处看着，不时打着哈欠朝一些其他恶魔搞不定的天使丢去几个魔法，那些天使被击中后又被恶魔围攻，最后都成为了恶魔口中的美味。这也太弱了，根本不像是所谓的杀戮天使，等等听说那个威廉姆斯的存在感不高，难道他手下的天使也是吗？也许他们是想要偷袭吗！  
感觉想到的重点阿尔弗雷德一下从椅子上站起来，“hero是不会让你们偷袭成功的！”  
“呵。”一声带着嘲讽意味的轻笑突然在阿尔弗雷德身后响起，他立马迅速朝着身后丢去一个魔法以及脚步一转将距离与那人拉开，可在他转身后却什么也没看见。  
周围突然开始崩塌，天使恶魔全都消失不见，圆月开始膨胀，随即占满整片天空。云层围绕阿尔弗雷德快速旋转起来，它们抽长身体，一丝丝云雾在他周围试探着却不接近。  
阿尔弗雷德没动，他已经看出来了，这只是幻境，只不过不知道自己是什么时候踏进的。  
云雾已经停止旋转，它们渐渐散开，一个入口出现在阿尔弗雷德面前。  
这真是有趣。  
阿尔弗雷德眼里终于带上了一丝趣味，地狱第一魔王终于愿意将他虚假的外表丢开。他迈开步伐，走进了那个入口。  
“阿尔！”  
还没走出洞口阿尔弗雷德就听见了有人在叫自己，随即他的衣角被扯住，他低头一看，一个有着湛蓝色眼眸的小天使正用小小的手在嘴边做了一个“嘘”的动作。  
周围的景色也发生了变化，阿尔弗雷德发现他正在一丛蔷薇花丛旁边。  
小天使拉了拉他，示意他蹲下，他张开小小的嘴，小声的说了一句，“不要出去，亚瑟在找我们。”  
“亚瑟？”   
阿尔弗雷德蹲下，也学着小天使用那样小的声音，疑惑的问道。  
“没错亚瑟，我们的哥哥！”  
小天使小心翼翼的探头看了看，发现熟悉的身影已经走远，他呼出一口气，“太好了亚瑟走远了！”  
他拉住阿尔弗雷德，纯净的湛蓝色里满满的好奇与兴奋，那根向上翘的呆毛也应景的抖了两下，他语气欢快，“我们快走吧，不然一会儿亚瑟就回来了！”  
阿尔弗雷德不知为何没有反抗，他顺着小天使的力道，跟着他朝着某个方向跑去，四周的景象快速朝着身后退去，“我们要去哪里？”  
“我们的秘密基地哦！”   
他没有回头，阿尔弗雷德却发现他在慢慢长大，身形定在了少年时期，但握住的手所带来的温度却没有变。  
“到了，就在这里。”  
他突然停下，他们面前不知何时出现了一面被枯萎的枝条覆盖的墙壁。  
小天使踮着脚，努力伸手将上面的藤蔓拂去，阿尔弗雷德也伸手扯去那些东西。在他们的共同努力下，一道陈旧的大门出现在他们面前。  
古铜手环做成的门把手上面爬满了青苔，繁重的花纹刻在门框边，一朵蓝色的勿忘我不知何时插在了门环上。  
他推开门，示意阿尔弗雷德跟上，阿尔弗雷德没有迟疑，跟了上去。  
入眼便是一棵十分巨大的树，它的枝干粗壮，大概有十人抱那么粗。  
一名天使坐在它伸出的一根枝丫上，四翼随意的收在身后，他灿金色的头发有些杂乱，发丝调皮的翘着，阳光透过浓密的树冠，稀疏的洒在他身上，像为他镀上一层光晕。他低头看着手里的书，不时的皱眉思考，指尖不自觉的敲打着枝干。  
“亚瑟！”  
小天使开心的朝着那人跑去，那人抬头，祖母绿的眼眸映进了阿尔弗雷德眼里，里面就像是有一片森林，迷人而又深邃。  
他看见了朝着他跑去的小天使，放下书，从枝干上跳下来，“你该学会用你的翅膀，阿尔。”  
“不要嘛！反正亚瑟每次都能及时接住我。又被你发现了，你总是能找到我！”  
男人接住小天使，他无奈的点了一下天使的鼻尖，“调皮鬼。”声音里的宠溺 让小天使再一次开心的笑了起来，他亲吻男人的脸颊，在他耳畔撒着娇，男人也任由他。  
阿尔弗雷德在旁边看着，一股熟悉感油然而生，他还未想明白，就感觉到一股力从身后将他向前推去，一片水声响起，阿尔弗雷德掉进了一片深海。  
四周很安静，偶尔传来海浪拍打的声音。他透过海面看向天空，天空似乎染上一丝碧绿，很熟悉，也很温暖。  
他的大脑里多了很多东西，那些杂乱无章的记忆不停的冲击着他的意识海，刺痛感一次比一次强烈。他紧咬牙齿，忍受这些痛苦，海水顺着他的口鼻进入呼吸道，明明是恶魔却有了窒息的感觉。  
巨大的水花声突然响起 ，手上突然传来了他人的温度——他被人拉出了海面。  
阿尔弗雷德猛然睁眼，红色已然褪去，清澈的湛蓝色里映出的是深邃的祖母绿。  
他想起了一切，包括他的哥哥——Arthur·Kirkland。  
幻境破开，魔王消失，王座上那人有着金色的像阳光一般耀眼的头发，他的眼睛是大海的蓝色。  
“我爱你，原谅我这么迟才说出口。”  
剑被抽出，亚瑟扶住阿尔弗雷德的尸体，在他额头上留下一吻，“我也爱你。”

弗朗西斯警惕的看着周围，恶魔来的越迟说明准备越充分，这对他们很不利，“保持警戒！”  
空气中突然传来了嗡嗡的响声——恶魔们来了。  
为首的恶魔踩在龙背上，满脸无所谓的擦着手中的剑，他根本没有看这边的天使一眼，直接让恶魔们进攻了。  
弗朗西斯一挥手，屏障升起，低级恶魔全都被挡在外面。他将剑一挥，踏出一步，随即翅膀一扬，安东尼奥感受到一阵恐怖的剑意，他立马抬剑挡住。  
“刺啦！”  
剑与剑的碰撞，实力相当的两人对视着，随后同时向后退去。  
他们打量着对方，谁都没有先动手。  
而其他的恶魔已经与天使厮杀起来了，天使的数量远不及恶魔，可他们却将这里死死守住——用他们的生命。  
弗朗西斯率先出招，他没有多余的时间消耗，拖的越久越不利，他们必须速战速决，在他来之前早已抱着必死的心态——他会守住这里，绝不会让肮脏的恶魔踏进这片净土，这也是他们三人的心愿。  
「基尔，东尼儿，看着哥哥的英姿吧！」  
四翼大天使展开了他的翅膀，红色顺着翅膀的纹路若隐若现，他拿着手中的剑，直接朝着安东尼奥砍来。安东尼奥吃力的接下这一招，火花四现，他随即借力将剑划开，自己向后退去，脸上却也被剑气划出一道痕迹。弗朗西斯紧追不舍，安东尼奥躲开这一击，绕到弗朗西斯身后，一剑劈下。  
周围碍事的恶魔全部被两人打斗时散发的力量波及到，化成了灰烟。  
两人越打心中的怀疑越来越重——对方的剑法太熟悉，就像是记忆里那人。  
可就算这样，他们也没停下，“碰！”弗朗西斯的剑被安东尼奥挑开，而安东尼奥的剑架在弗朗西斯脖子上， “你输了。”  
“那可不一定。”  
弗朗西斯低声一笑，他拉出一串项链，将他扯断，一瞬间火光四现，他们也瞬间睁大了眼睛，“东尼儿？！”“弗朗？！”  
来不及问为什么对方居然还活着同时还成了恶魔，弗朗西斯用最后的力量在安东尼奥身上下了一个保护咒，“碰。”爆炸声响起，一切都消失殆尽。  
“弗朗！” 

“活下去，阿西。”  
路德维希呆滞的看着手中的鲜血，男人的尸体倒在他身边，尘封的记忆苏醒，小时候牵着自己手的男人，将自己放在脖子上玩闹的男人，会叫自己阿西的男人.....他是——“哥哥.........”  
他失去力量跪在地上，他们的确胜利了——可他的剑却刺入了最想保护的人的心脏。 

罗维诺接下费里西安诺一箭挑到一旁，旁边的恶魔被箭瞬间刺穿，其中蕴含的光元素让罗维诺心惊。  
他现在根本没办法近身费里西安诺，费里西安诺就像是知道他的想法一般，无论怎么引都不会离开保护罩。他站在里面，拉开的弓箭每射出一箭，就会有一个魔使以上程度的恶魔殒灭。恶魔完全被压制，明显天使更占据优势。  
“嘁，看来这幅长相不管用啊。”  
罗维诺直接朝着保护罩劈下一箭，破碎声引来了费里西安诺注目，他抬手，一箭射出——失手了，箭顺着罗维诺发梢擦去。  
他不可思议的瞪大双眼——他不可能会失手，除非攻击的是弓主人。  
罗维诺还没反应过来就看见费里西安诺羽翼张开，直接朝他飞了过来。虽然不知道发生了什么至少目的达到了，他立马转身朝边界飞去，将费里西安诺引过去。  
费里西安诺迟疑一下，并没有跟去，他再次抬手，朝着罗维诺射出一箭。与之前的金色不同，不详的火焰缠绕在箭身，尾羽也是黑色。  
罗维诺感受到身后传来的危险感，抽出剑将箭打开，两人在空中对持着。  
“你是谁。”  
费里西安诺率先发问，他看不清眼前的人，一团黑雾阻挡了他的视线，可是从心底却传来了奇怪的熟悉感，他认识他，离得越近这种感觉越强烈。  
罗维诺没回答，比起之前大略的打量他现在才好好的观察费里西安诺，也在第一眼发现费里西安诺的眼睛里并没有他的身影，甚至也没有周边恶魔天使的身影，可以说费里西安诺的眼神太空洞以至于什么也装不下。  
没听到回答，费里西安诺手握紧弓，羽翼一扇，一支箭再次射出。  
“身为天使脾气那么暴躁？”  
罗维诺眉毛一挑，身形一闪，就出现在费里西安诺身后，“听说虐杀天使最后会堕落为堕天使？我很好奇。”  
费里西安诺直接用弓挡住了这一击，他抬腿对着罗维诺就是一踢，被罗维诺用剑挡住。罗维诺剑一扬，费里西安诺顺着剑力道飞出去，在空中翻了一个身。  
“好奇？”  
费里西安诺稳住身形，刚才靠近罗维诺时心底的感觉让他确认了一个事实，“我也很好奇，对你。”  
他再次拉开与罗维诺的距离却被罗维诺追上，一瞬间他向后弯下腰，罗维诺的剑擦着他的脸颊向旁边划去。  
黑色与白色的羽毛混在一起，费里西安诺终于看清楚了眼前人的相貌——那是他早已死去哥哥的样子，除了瞳色与发色不同。他的瞳孔一缩，慢半拍的反应让他没有躲过罗维诺随即而来的攻击，“刺啦。”白色羽翼被刺穿。  
刺痛感从翅膀顺着传上来，可怎么也没有心底的刺痛令人绝望。费里西安诺握住罗维诺的剑，直接拔出，溢出的鲜血溅了他们一身。  
“喂你.....”  
“碰！”  
罗维诺用剑挡住费里西安诺的攻击——费里西安诺的弓箭已经被他自己丢掉了，他不知从哪里拿出了一把剑，其中散发的不详气息就算是恶魔的罗维诺也不得不退避三舍。  
“你不是很好奇吗？”   
费里西安诺直接冲上来了，剑与剑的碰撞带来的巨大威压将周围生物全部冲散，成为灰烬。  
他们在空中打斗着，魔法的光亮不断闪现，周围被留出一个真空带。

“费里西安诺大人需要支援吗？”  
一位天使担忧的抬头看着那里，金色已经快要被红色覆盖，“能坚持到结束吗？”  
“当然，那可是费里西安诺，我们要相信他！”  
“可是.....”  
“奥德拉斯！”  
天使们被这声尖叫吸引注意，“艾尔希怎么了！”  
被叫做艾尔希的天使不可置信的颤抖着手指，指向对面的一个恶魔，“希尔，那是.......”  
希尔抬头，“怎么可能......”  
从远处飞来的那些恶魔，全部是熟悉的容貌——那是上一次大战里死去的天使。  
“不......”  
“我.....我下不了手.........”  
有些天使当场就哭了起来，“我下不了手......我怎么能再杀他们一次..........”  
“他们已经没有灵魂了。”  
一支箭射穿了一个恶魔的身体，亚瑟收起翅膀，“别让他们的努力白费，全都给我拿起你们手中的武器！”  
绿色魔法环绕在他身边，他手一挥，绿色散开，围绕在受伤的天使旁，为他们治疗。   
冷意浮现在他的眼里，他抬头看向与罗维诺激战的费里西安诺——黑色即将将躯体占领，堕落在即。反观罗维诺，灵魂依旧干净。  
“棋局接近尾声，只有死亡才是新生。”  
费里西安诺吃力的接下罗维诺一招，他快要抑制不住心底的欲望了——他想要杀了自己。  
罗维诺一个翻身，费里西安诺重重的摔在天堂的土地上。  
罗维诺居高临下的看着费里西安诺，他抬起剑向下刺去却一下被拍飞，巨大的冲击力让他吐出一口血，费里西安诺倒下的身影已经消失不见。  
“罗维诺！”  
安东尼奥将罗维诺拉开，躲开了费里西安诺一剑，白色的羽毛化为利剑向周围无差别的攻击，杀戮天使终于露出了他真实的面目，黑色的眼眸锁定了他们，没有给罗维诺和安东尼奥一丝缓冲，费里西安诺再次在原地消失不见。  
“安东尼奥？！”  
重剑插入恶魔的心脏，天使向后一扯，罗维诺看着安东尼奥被费里西安诺重剑上的火焰一瞬间烧尽。  
“啊！！！”  
罗维诺一瞬间理智消失的一干二净，等再次回过神来，费里西安诺已经被他折断翅膀，踩在脚下了。  
“带他回地狱锁起来，”罗维诺听见自己说，“永远受地狱业火烧灼。”

至此，第四战役落下帷幕，七大魔王死去三个，天使也损失巨大，地狱与天堂暂时陷入了和平。

幻境轰然崩塌，天使们睁开双眼，遗忘的一切浮上心间——他们该离开了。

【中下】  
The Further Bank  
「恶魔他附身于我的爱人身上。」  
他突然想起这句话。  
“哥哥真是的！这么重要的场合还在发呆吗！”  
他的弟弟趴在他的肩上，嘴里说着气呼呼的话，可脸上的表情却没有任何改变，违和感带来的便是心脏部位的疼痛——他送给费里西安诺防身的匕首穿透了他的胸膛，红色的液体说着匕首尖流了出来。  
“呜哇哥哥流血了！好可怕！”他的弟弟，不，这个陌生的家伙的嘴上这么说着，却更加用力的将匕首刺入，他发出了欢快的笑声，棕金色眼眸里却不停的流出红色的泪水，似哭似笑。

一：The Source（来源）  
“第七列第四行……367号…”  
费里西安诺拿着图书馆的书籍记录本认真对比着，将被放乱的书和借出去还回来的书一一放回原位。  
“啊咧？多出来了一本？”  
费里西安诺再次确认了一遍发现还回来的书里的确多了一本很厚的没有名字的书。  
“什么时候出现的？”   
他皱着眉头仔细思索这本书是谁放回来的，可是却始终想不起来。  
在他认真思索时，书却悄悄自己打开了。  
“你好先生。”  
“ve？！！”  
书书书…成精了吗这是！还会说话！呜哥哥你在哪里图书馆好可怕呜呜呜…  
“不要怕先生，我不是坏人。”书里传来一个孩子稚嫩的声音，“我来这里，只是想学习天使们的情感，据我观察，我发现你们对所有生物都抱有善意。”孩子的声音稍微停顿了一下，“嗯……我不明白。”他很疑惑，“为什么呢？”  
费里西安诺听到这些话后，绷直的神经稍微放松了一下，不能怪他他活了这么久真的是第一次碰见书能说话，需要缓冲时间……  
“也、也许我能帮你，”费里西安诺有些结巴的回答道。  
“真的吗！太好了！您真好！”   
孩子发出一阵欢呼声，费里西安诺伸手接过朝着他落下的书籍，心中的不安已经消散，给需要的人带来帮助的本能占据上风，“没问题！这件事就交给我吧！” 

天使的生活其实很无聊，除了每天必要的祷告外竟没有什么重要的事可做，于是费里西安诺便有大把时间来帮这本书。  
书经常向他提各种问题，一开始只是非常简单的处理人际关系的问题，可逐渐，他便开始问天使真的是“善”的化身吗？天使是如何来的呢？为什么上帝要创造你们呢？到最后费里西安诺自己也被饶了进入，他开始思考起了天使的来源。  
而书却悄悄的在费里西安诺注意不到的地方，将某些东西从他的双手里传递进去。  
在一次祷告完毕后，费里西安诺像往常一样和哥哥罗维诺一起走在回家的路上。突然，他开口说了一句话。  
“哥哥，我今天很认真的思考了一个问题。”   
他神情恍惚，却始终抱着那本书。罗维诺闻言也只是翻了一个白眼，他瞥了一眼自己弟弟怀里紧紧抱着的书——这本不知道哪里来的书已经霸占着他的时间很久了，他自从拿到了这本书后就一直沉迷其中，罗维诺想要翻看时还被他给阻止了，甚至于女孩子们约他出门他都拒绝了。  
“你思考了什么？”   
罗维诺兴致缺缺的拿出刚才安东尼奥递给他的番茄吃了起来，不用想他也知道费里西安诺肯定想的是什么中午吃………  
“ve…我们是从哪里来的，我们为什么会诞生于这个世界，我们诞生的意义是什么。”   
罗维诺吃番茄的动作随着费里西安诺的话语像是被暂停了一般，他僵硬的转过身体盯着费里西安诺，然后一巴掌糊费里西安诺脸上，“费里西安诺你别吓我你是不是吃错药了你今天怎么了怎么会突然想到这么乱七八糟的你平常这个时候不是在思考一会儿是吃pasta还是pasta还是pasta吗况且这他妈根本不是一个问题是三个问题吧！”   
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”（哥哥我才没有吃错药！）  
费里西安诺用眼神表达他出奇的愤怒，他对于自家哥哥这种自甘堕落不思进取整天只知道番茄的样子表示痛心疾首！探索自己的来源难道不是一件非常伟大非常崇高的事情吗？！这是多么有意义的事啊！   
罗维诺轻而易举的就从自家蠢弟弟的眼神里读出了以上的这些信息，他沉默了一下，「冷静罗维诺，这是外面，打弟弟会被围观，会很丢人。」于是他决定丢下费里转身就走。  
“诶诶诶？哥哥你怎么抛下我自己走啦！”   
费里西安诺抱着书站在原地一脸懵逼，他感觉到了一阵委屈，巨委屈，他明明什么都没有做啊，为什么哥哥要丢下他走了，好气噢根本不想保持微笑。  
于是他快步追上去，一把抱住罗维诺的一只胳膊撒娇的抱怨着罗维诺对他的冷漠，甚至用了一长串的排比句比喻句来表达他的伤心痛苦，而那本不知道哪里来的书也是被他随意丢在路边。  
注意到这一点的罗维诺刚想问却被费里西安诺这么一打岔，也忘了问，等后来想起时又找不到费里西安诺，也就渐渐忘了这件事。

二：The Beginning  
罗维诺和众多的天使们在大殿聚集——他们的创造者耶和华大人有事要宣布  
“早上好我的孩子们。”   
耶和华已经开始讲话了，可是费里西安诺还没有来。罗维诺有些焦急，他无心听讲，心里很慌乱，总觉得有什么事要发生了一样，他的眼神一直向着大殿门口飘去。  
“罗维诺，”身旁的安东尼奥发现了罗维诺的走神，他小声的问到：“怎么了？”  
“费里他还没来。”   
“可能是费里有什么事耽搁了，”安东尼奥安慰罗维诺，“再等一会儿吧。”   
罗维诺抿着嘴，没说话，那种心悸感突然又消失了。  
「到底发生了什么？」  
过了一会儿，罗维诺突然感觉衣服被拉了一下，侧过头果然看见了费里西安诺讨好的笑容，“哥哥…”  
“你他妈跑哪里去了！你知不知道……”罗维诺一停顿，“知不知道这场会议很重要！”   
“ve……我错了嘛哥哥。”费里西安诺眼角带着泪水小心翼翼的安抚着炸毛的哥哥。  
虽然对弟弟的眼泪毫无办法，但是这么好一个教训弟弟的机会罗维诺是不会放弃的，于是他单手就是一巴掌糊费里西安诺脸上。  
“ve……”  
理亏在自己，费里西安诺没敢反抗，他瘪瘪嘴，就专心的听耶和华的讲话。  
“我的孩子们，我相信，胜利者终将是你们！”   
来了后只听到最后一句话的费里西安诺以及一直在担心也只听到最后一句话的罗维诺对视一眼，“………别看我我没听！”   
“没事哥哥我知道你不是故意不听的，”费里西安诺微笑，“是身体自己动的。”   
“…………”  
“也许并不是什么大事，”费里西安诺耸肩，“可能只是最近的什么比赛啦！”他拉着罗维诺顺着人群朝外面走，“比起这个哥哥我更想给你看一个很特别很特别的东西！”费里西安诺用空着的手比划着，嘴里夸张的形容着，“一个我做了好久好久的东西！特别特别的有趣哟！哥哥走嘛走嘛！”   
罗维诺被费里西安诺强行推着向前走，而本来对会议还有很多疑问，却在看见费里西安诺的眼睛后瞬间消失，顺从的跟着费里西安诺离开。  
而费里西安诺装作和罗维诺开心的谈话，故意用旁边的人遮住他们的身影，挡住了想要追上来的路德维希和安东尼奥。

三：The Land Of The Exile（流放之地）  
很久很久以前，有一个很小很小的世界，它是上帝创造其他世界时不小心多造出来的。它实在是太小太小了，就连最小的巨龙都比它大。  
上帝看它实在是太小了，便将它抛于脑后。  
他没有富饶的土地，光明从不屑于在此停留，它要去照耀更加宽广富饶的土地，于是小世界的天空永远黑暗无光；流水经过它时不顾它苦苦恳求，故意将它本来就少的泥土带走，只剩下可怕的岩石。没有生物愿意在它这里生活，他们嘲笑它的贫瘠，嘲笑它不配身为一个世界。  
于是它哭泣着向它的父亲上帝诉苦，“我尊敬的父亲啊，您总是对万物如此仁慈，您赋予他们生命，赋予他们面对危险的能力，于是弱小的人类也能在危机四伏的世界里生存。可为何您独独忘了我，难道对您来说我并不重要吗？”   
上帝听见了它的哭泣，但他无动于衷，“我的孩子，我已经赋予了你生命，你还要贪心的索要别的吗？”   
“可是我的父亲，我没有富饶的土地，没有美丽的天空，没有能孕育生命的流水，没有生命愿意在我这里诞生！”   
“我的孩子，不要贪心，动用你的思想，你会找到办法的。”   
于是它听话的不再向上帝索求，它决定自己想办法。  
它偷偷的跟在其他世界身后啃噬它们溢出的力量，偷取被它们抛弃的东西。渐渐的，它也有孕育其他生命的能力了。它感受着那些小生命的长大死亡，这种新奇感让它更加小心翼翼的窃取能量来喂补它们。  
「神的右手是慈爱的，但他的左手却可怕。」*①  
上帝用他的右手播下了生命，左手却种下了“恶”。但他认为“恶”不应该在他的世界里出现，于是他将小世界召来，将“恶”全部给了它。  
被恶意充满的世界呀，它的“善”还为出生便已夭折。  
于是日复一日，它的“恶”越来越强大，吸引来的生物也越来越邪恶，终于，它被上帝驱逐，成为了众人所知的流放之地。  
「我做错了什么吗？」  
它在心里追问自己。   
「我不满足于这样的结局。」  
它做下了决定，它要反抗。  
上帝的第一思是天使。*②  
它的目标明确。

四：The Recall（召唤）  
并不是所有的天使都是喜好和平的。  
基尔伯特早就对这个宛如一潭死水一般的天堂起了厌恶之意，他躺在草坪上，翘着腿，嘴里叼着一根草，“要是能让本大爷痛痛快快打一架就好了！”   
“俺还是喜欢和平。”   
安东尼奥摆弄着他刚做好的剑——用的是从巨龙那里搜刮的材料，耐久度高，还十分锋利。  
“你这话一点说服力都没有，”刚和亚瑟吵了一架浑身不爽的弗朗西斯将安东尼奥的剑拿起来，兴致勃勃的比划，“你们说哥哥我用这把剑和那个小少爷打架会不会稳赢！”   
“得了吧弗朗吉，”基尔伯特这次连一丝眼神都不想留给弗朗西斯，“别忘了上次还是本大爷去救场你才免了被柯克兰养的那个小家伙暴打的局面！”  
安东尼奥赞成的点头，露出了一个阳光的笑容，“俺也觉得弗朗吉你太弱了。”   
“喂！你们还是不是哥哥我的恶友！”   
“不是。”x2  
“………”  
今天的哥哥我也是非常心累呢。  
“喂，说真的，好无聊。”   
基尔伯特觉得他都要闲的发毛了。  
“你可以去找亚瑟打架，俺不拦你。”   
温暖的笑容背后是看好戏的心思。  
黑色的丝线趁着他们不注意时偷偷的缠上了他们。  
远在天堂另外一侧陪着阿尔弗雷德的亚瑟突然打了一个喷嚏，他搓搓自己的手，不冷啊，难道是有人想我？脑海里突然浮现了弗朗西斯那张打满马赛克的脸，一阵恶寒。  
“亚瑟你冷了吗？”   
阿尔弗雷德漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛里全是担心，于是他将自己紧紧和亚瑟贴着，双手抱着亚瑟腰间，“这样就不会冷啦！”  
小孩子偏高的体温从腰侧传来，亚瑟心底也被温暖了。他抬手揉揉阿尔弗雷德头，“阿尔真是一个好孩子。”   
「弱点真是明显。」  
谁？！   
亚瑟立马将阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里，放出一个保护罩将他们包围起来。  
「别担心先生。」那个声音继续说，像小孩子顽皮一样，「我们来玩耍吧先生！我一个人好无聊的！」  
“我要是拒绝会怎么样。”   
「诶…？那您怀里的小朋友可就无法保护了哟~」  
“……”   
「您不用害怕啦！我只是邀请您去我的世界玩一玩，并且让您看一些有趣的东西哟——关于这孩子的未来。」  
说是邀请其实他并没有给亚瑟一点拒绝的时间，下一秒亚瑟便出现在了一个只有无边无际黑暗，充满恶意的世界。  
“你好呀柯克兰先生~”   
这个世界在向他搭话，同时给了他一段记忆。  
亚瑟吸收完这段记忆后震惊的抬头，“这是…真的…？”阿尔弗雷德会变成恶魔，并且由他亲手杀死；罗维诺、安东尼奥、基尔伯特失去一切记忆成为恶魔，费里西安诺被迫成为堕天使，又因为第四战役里杀了安东尼奥被罗维诺锁在地狱深处，永远受业火烧灼之苦；路德维希杀了基尔伯特，最后因为内心折磨堕落，成为了杀戮成瘾的堕天使。  
并不能怪亚瑟不信，而是因为自从天使诞生到现在，他们根本就没有经历过战争，所谓的恶魔到现在也没有出现。  
“当然是真的，”世界它依旧用带着笑意的稚嫩童心和亚瑟对话，“这是未来噢！而且你看看这里，那些恶意马上就要成型了，恶魔即将诞生！”   
“……你为什么要帮我们。”   
亚瑟并不相信这个世界是无偿提供帮助，“你要什么。”   
“为什么帮你们？唔………这不是很明显吗，”世界说道，“我是上帝创造的，可他否认我，所以我想要让明白，我很强大！至于我要什么…嗯……我要你和费里西安诺在计划成功后留在这个世界！”   
它很兴奋，“我原来也是有孩子的，他们是很可爱的小生物，可是父亲杀死了他们。现在我想要你们留在这里，陪着我！给我带来生命的活力！”   
“我只能保证我同意，费里西安诺那里我不会插手。”   
亚瑟祖母绿的眼睛里透着冷意，他并不想让更多的人被这个掌控。  
“这个就不用你麻烦啦~虽然有点麻烦，不过还是很简单的！”它嘻嘻哈哈的说着，“毕竟我掌握恶，是从你们内心而来的恶哟~只要有一点点想法我都会被召唤出来的…”它低声呢喃，就像是在说情话，“被善意包裹的世界呢……” 

五：The Further Bank（对岸）  
“等我回来。”   
罗维诺亲吻了他的弟弟，然后展开翅膀朝着战场飞去。弟弟小声啜泣的声音就像是在身后一样，可他不能回头，不能像往常一样将弟弟抱在怀里安慰——他是他的哥哥，更是天堂的战士。  
“罗维诺大人您来了！”   
看着罗维诺的身影，天使们仿佛像有了主心骨一样。  
“怎么样？”  
“这次比前两次的要厉害，”身旁的天使尽职的汇报，“根据大家战斗情况来看，不乐观。”   
“嘁。”罗维诺抽出剑，“即使不乐观也无所谓，我们肯定会守住这里，绝不让这些杂碎闯进天堂。”   
“是！”  
天使们拿出武器，跟随着罗维诺杀了上去。  
剑光凌烈，各色魔法飞扬，罗维诺一脚踢飞一只企图从背后偷袭他的恶魔，又抬手一剑挥舞过去，包围他的恶魔全部被杀死。  
恶魔们也不是蠢货眼看罗维诺拿不下，纷纷远离去攻击其他人，罗维诺身边很快就被空出一个真空带。  
见状，罗维诺将剑收起来，反手拿出一把弓，一拉一放，只见三根金色朝着恶魔最多的地方飞去，然后“嘭”的爆炸了。  
还真以为老子是战士？傻了吧，老子是弓兵！   
罗维诺苦中作乐的想着，可随着时间的推移，天使们越来越少，恶魔数量却丝毫不减少，恶魔渐渐占了上风。  
“混蛋！”  
罗维诺知道，这一次他可能回不去了，但还是决定拼一把，无论如何死，否则家里的那个小混蛋得哭成什么……  
等等？！费里西安诺？！！   
罗维诺看见了站在恶魔身后的家伙，一瞬间睁大了双眼，一个走神，他的心脏便被刺穿了。  
那个人，从背后抱住了他，熟悉的气息让他不知道该如何反应，他不明白。  
「恶魔他附身于我的爱人身上。」  
他突然想起这句话。  
“哥哥真是的！这么重要的场合还在发呆吗！”   
他的弟弟趴在他的肩上，嘴里说着气呼呼的话，可脸上的表情却没有任何改变，违和感带来的便是心脏部位的疼痛——他送给费里西安诺防身的匕首穿透了他的胸膛，红色的液体说着匕首尖流了出来。  
“呜哇哥哥流血了！好可怕！”他的弟弟，不，这个陌生的家伙的嘴上这么说着，却更加用力的将匕首刺入，他发出了欢快的笑声，棕金色眼眸里却不停的流出红色的泪水，似哭似笑。  
“费里………”   
的却是费里西安诺，即使面貌不同，罗维诺也认得出来。原本还有疑惑，可是看着弟弟绝望的眼神后，去他妈的天堂，罗维诺想，早知道弟弟成为了恶魔老子还守个屁，天大地大弟弟最大。  
不过还真是挺疼的，亏这小混蛋下得了手。哭什么啊，你哥我疼成这样都没哭，有什么好哭的，别哭了，丑死了……  
罗维诺抬起手，想要安慰一下他这个笨蛋弟弟，“装什么装啊，你这混蛋！咳…”   
一开口就是咳出鲜血，“你这家伙…到底想要干嘛…”   
“对不起哥哥……”  
费里西安诺抱着罗维诺生命气息渐渐消去的身体哭泣，伪装出来的疯狂在罗维诺彻底死亡的那一刻全部崩溃，“哥哥！哥哥——”   
“你哭什么呀？他马上就可以复活啦，又不是真的死亡。”   
费里西安诺没有理它，他握住手心的戒指，那是罗维诺离开前给他的，他背叛了他的哥哥，他已经没有资格拥有它了。  
“快走吧费里，天使们要来了。他会作为一名英雄，永远被记住。亚瑟那里也做完了，是时候了。”   
“嗯…是时候了……”   
天使纯洁的灵魂，终于被染上黑色，恶魔在背后露出满意的笑容。 

【下】  
“醒醒——”  
罗维诺感到床的不停地震动，像是要垮了一般，他睁开眼睛就发现阿尔弗雷德正用手不停地摇着他，“停！停！你是想谋杀我吗！”  
“罗维诺你也太厉害了吧，站着都能睡着。”  
安东尼奥憋笑，趁罗维诺刚醒有些懵的状态抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，“会议已经结束了，回去啦。”  
“噢……”  
罗维诺和好友们打闹着离开了会议室，在踏出门口的那一瞬间，他回头看了一眼，那个天使……

“到我这里来。”  
椅子上的男人温柔的招呼着站在阴影处的两个天使，两位天使对视一眼，飞上前去，跪在殿下。  
“你们做的很好。”他说，“最终还是打破了幻境。”  
“我不明白，”费里西安诺的情感还在幻境中，没有走出来，“我们是按照它给出的未来走的，怎么还会打破幻境？而且……我不懂这是怎么回事，您能告诉我吗？”费里西安诺有些急迫又有些恍惚，他苍白着脸，乞求的看向他们的父神。  
“他无法操纵自己的能力，”耶和华说道，“所以他并不明白他给你们看并不是未来，而是他给出幻境的破解方法，如果你们想要改变它，便会在幻境里一睡不醒，成为它的养料。”  
“所以亚瑟才让我按照未来走。”费里西安诺看向亚瑟，露出一抹感激的笑容，“如果是我自己的话一定会尝试改变一切的。”  
亚瑟并不习惯接受别人的善意，他别扭的用给了费里西安诺一个让他平静下来的魔法：“所以一切都解决了吗？”  
“我会让人去处理的。”耶和华温和的看向他们，“我的孩子们，你们为了天堂的安宁去地狱镇守吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
费里西安诺带着泪水的眼里全是坚定，亚瑟迟疑了一下也同意了，反正阿尔和马修都已经长大了，留在天堂还不能打架，不如去地狱。  
“虽然天堂的净光能洗去我身上的伤痕，但我灵魂早已肮脏，无法再留在这里，”费里西安诺说道，“即使身为地狱，我也是您最忠诚的战士。”

下界的恶念最近集中在了一起，名为地狱的地方诞生了，它的王是两位堕天使。


End file.
